


[二相]僕が死のうと思ったのは（单篇完）

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari, 二相 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	[二相]僕が死のうと思ったのは（单篇完）

二宫和也住在靠海的地方。

而他不喜欢海。

变幻无常的，毫无意义地日日涨落的铅灰色的大海。

他毫无兴趣。

看海派。

穿着皮鞋在码头上站一站，送别出海钓鱼的友人。

然后就会打道回府。

泡茶，玩游戏，叫外卖，钱预先放在门口，想起来的时候，去拿被留在门口的便当。

深夜三点，在海潮声中入睡，住久了早已没有房屋会跟着摇晃的幻觉。半睡半醒的时候想起许多小时候的事情，随着睡眠的深入又全部遗忘。

第二天再醒来，依旧是一样的流程，热爱海钓的友人不常来的时候，他连家门也不会出去。

辞职之后的长假，与世隔绝也没有什么不好的。

二宫和也心平气和。

友人从海上回来，留给他两条大鱼，和一个道听途说来的海上传说。

黑而圆的面包脸鼓着，他的朋友笑起来总让人幻觉能嗅到海盐和小麦的香气，看着二宫和也的眼神却很认真，像是十分害怕二宫不相信他似的，皱着眉毛撅着嘴。

“他们说啊，这片海里有人鱼。”

二宫看着他，静静地，不说话。

“而且，人鱼们会和喜欢的人类打招呼。”

二宫的表情毫无变动。

“Nino……我是说真的哦，人鱼们——”

“好，到此结束。”

二宫和也爽快利落地开口，一巴掌拍上对方的脊背。

“欢迎下次再来玩，大野先生再见再见。”

强硬地将对方推出门外，一向脾气温和的面包先生，今天却非常固执。

“Nino。”

他转身看着二宫和也。

“我晕船，而且我为什么要去看什么人鱼啊。”

二宫和也耸耸肩。

大野智的眉毛和嘴角撇着，忧愁地看着二宫和也。

他张张嘴，说了一句话。

“啊，是这样吗？”

二宫和也说。

=

“喂？”

“在干什么，Aiba-cchi。”

“不，我才不要出门。”

“说起来，今天大野先生跟我说了一个超离奇的故事，他啊，居然劝我去海上看人鱼。”

“就是说嘛，完全不可能是真的啦。”

“不，你别来，不要以为你拖着我我就会就范，上回我们一起去海边你害得我多惨？全身都打湿了！我可不像你一到海边就要下水！”

“你的道歉真——是毫无诚意。”

“上班加油啊Aiba-cchi。”

“拜拜。”

挂断例行电话，开始玩马里奥。

没有辅助的马里奥，玩起来有些艰难。

难不倒他，但是反复在同个关卡掉下去，多少叫二宫和也心浮气躁。

如果本该在电话那头的人此刻在他身边的话，这一关早该通过了。

不过，如果本该在电话那头的人此刻在他的身边的话，说不定还揪着人鱼的话题不放。

“呐，Nino，我觉得O酱是不会骗人的。”

闪亮的眼睛盯着屏幕，嘴上随口说着，下一秒就因为操作失误哇哇大叫。

“为什么？”

勉强救他回来，那人长出一口气，发出一串奇妙笑声。

“我就是知道啊。”

沙哑的嗓音欢快跳跃，理直气壮。

“要不我们——”

结果还是会Game Over，丢掉了手柄，看向自己，眼睛更闪亮了一点。

“不行。”

毫不犹豫地拒绝，对方居然伸手直接过来揉脸。

“什么，Kazu你再说一遍？”

看着他故意发狠的样子就想笑了，偏偏还想看他更加张牙舞爪地威胁自己的样子，于是坚定不移。

“唔行——”

然后就被糊了一把脸。

那人温热的掌心，擦过他眉梢鼻尖，落在嘴上。

一手搂着肩膀，一手捂着嘴，仿佛这样就钳制得了面前的人。

“不要这么顽固嘛。”

凑过来的时候神情像个耍流氓的小无赖，笑得格外狰狞，偏偏眼睛里是一片跃跃欲试的天真。

“Nino不是喜欢我的吗？”

会用这种反问句。

其实根本就不需要自己回答。

二宫和也想起相叶雅纪每每说出这句话时候的样子，不小心按错了一个键。

奔跑的马里奥被铁球压扁，屏幕灰下去，发出表示遗憾的效果音。

——Nino不是喜欢我的吗？

——不是。

相叶雅纪大概没想过。

如果他真的回答的话。

其实是这个答案。

=

如果初初相识的十几年前，二宫和也对相叶雅纪的印象是个长得不错的麻烦。

那么在十几年后，相叶雅纪就是个质量和体积不同程度增长了的麻烦。

而好不好看这件事，二宫和也相信自己已经没感觉了。

时间啊。

时间。

可以将“那个”行走的麻烦，变成“二宫和也的”行走的麻烦。

就像是长时间的相互接触之下，就算是岩石也会融合在一起。

他和相叶在一起的时间超过他们活着的三分之二，在这样的情况下，作为朋友，作为朋友延长线上面的别的什么，事态无论如何转变，似乎都没什么出奇。

初吻在开玩笑的打打闹闹中撞上了彼此的嘴唇。

第二个吻发生在初吻过后不到一周的某个下雨回不了家的下午，体育馆的男生更衣室里。

到底是如何心照不宣地一起磨蹭到了最后，是他等得不耐烦了装作不经意地靠过去，还是相叶想要假装无意却不成功，急急地黏过来，早就不清楚了。

记忆里只剩下湿热的，粘稠的，停不下来的吻。

相叶的舌头，浅色的，吃东西总是探出来一点，烫到的时候会用牙齿轻轻咬住吹吹，舔舐起来也意外地不觉得讨厌。

嘴唇饱满柔软，因为打球消耗掉太多能量，总是喝太多的运动饮料，沾得从唇角到下巴，全是汗水的苦咸和人造糖精那弥久不散的甜。

叫人头晕目眩，喘不过气来。

“Nino。”

“Nino。”

他不知道相叶在喊什么，也估计相叶自己不知道自己在喊什么。

一旦情绪激动就会词不达意，那时候二宫和也就了解了相叶雅纪这一点。

那时候他还和相叶一般高，轻而易举能将对方压在橱柜上。懒得管那半张的眼睛到底望着什么地方，也不想让那人忙着叫他的名字而打乱了节奏，一把掐在相叶的后腰让他闭嘴，然后专心致志地继续亲吻。

大约是被掐得很痛，近在咫尺的黑葡萄一般的眼睛愈发湿润起来，有些吓坏了的样子惨兮兮，不得不去安慰一下，又拿捏不好这种状况下安慰应该是什么样子，只好和平常一样拍拍他的肩背，手指抚一抚相叶汗湿了的发尾。

停下来以后相叶望着他。

“怎么了？”

他被那双眼睛盯得不自然。

相叶雅纪笑，伸出手指抹抹唇角晶亮的唾液，揉了揉刚刚被二宫掐了一把的地方。

“啊，红了。”

大咧咧地掀起衣服，撅着嘴皱着眉头衣服“你看都是你的错”的表情瞪着二宫，二宫和也凑过去看，用短短的手指戳一戳。

“啊，真的。”

“Nino下手也太重了。”

少年抱怨着叹了口气，是类似于哈——啊——的长音。

“不喜欢？”

他拍拍被捏红了的地方，心底在想，原来要留下痕迹是这么容易的事情。

眼睛瞄到那人依旧泛着水光的嘴唇，干脆就停住不动了。

“当然不喜欢。”

相叶雅纪愣了一下，发觉二宫在看什么的时候换了一种笑法。

有点得意的那种。

“不过Kiss还是喜欢的哟。”

少年一两步就跑到他身侧，贴着他嘿嘿地笑，啄他的面颊。

“呐，Nino为什么亲我？为什么让我亲？”

为了什么？

如果他说他没考虑过呢？

他真的没考虑过自己为什么要亲吻相叶雅纪。

但反正他不厌倦，相叶也不厌倦。

他没有喊停，相叶也不会喊停。

他没说出答案，相叶就真的也不在意什么答案。

=

后来他们顺理成章地更进了一步。

十六或者十七岁的冬夜里，只有他们两人留守的相叶家。

因为暖气出故障而挤在了一床被子里，一开始被对方的手脚恰巧碰到都会冷得打战为此拌嘴，到最后又因为两个人挤在一起热得发烫，热得不知道如何是好。

“来做吗？”

他在玩电动，相叶在看泳衣大姐姐的写真集，看着看着，就朝他蹭过来，脸颊靠着他的手臂和侧脸磨蹭，声音里带了一点难耐。

他依旧打电动，直到相叶雅纪抓了他的游戏机抽开了，强硬地扳过他的脸。

“呐，做吧，Nino。”

说着嘴唇就要凑过来。

“你是把我当泳衣大姐姐？”

二宫和也挡住他，冷眼望向那双闪着光的圆圆眼睛，对方的嘴唇张了张，有些不好意思地眨眨眼。

“比起看泳衣大姐姐，想到Nino好像更加能兴奋起来。”

说完双手捂住了眼睛，自己先笑了，哑哑地一连串笑声，被二宫强行捏住了上下唇瓣变成嗯嗯唔唔的黏糊声音。

“归根结底还是泳衣大姐姐让你想到这些的。”

二宫和也说，伸手过去按住相叶雅纪的肩膀，把他仰面推倒在床上。

“诶？”

相叶头撞上枕头，表情有些茫然。

他扯开相叶雅纪衬衫扣子和解开皮带的动作毫无必要地大力。

放慢了速度，一字一句地问他。

“我说，归根结底还是泳衣大姐姐刺激得你开始想这些的吧。”

“但是，想做是因为——”

二宫和也的手直接摁上他的乳丨头，相叶顿时噤了声，低头看着，吞咽了一下，喉结动的很明显。

“Nino，再……再碰一下？”

被子团里露出的相叶的身体，苍白干净，纤细的肌肉和骨匀称好看，相叶看着他，眨眨眼睛。

“奇怪的感觉。”

奇怪的感觉，也不过是作为动物的人类，无法完全脱离本能需求，在需求得到意外满足之后的快感。

比如落在身体上的吻，比如交叠在一起的，温暖的肌肤，比如隐晦处的毛发恰好要碰到的也是隐晦又柔嫩的部位，刺痒酥麻，想要停下来，又想要多一点。

但是。

因为谁的手指而全身发烫，因为谁的亲吻的心跳加速，因为谁的进入而痛得要哭又忍耐下来，这就是所谓本能之外的，用感情来处理的部分。

“爱拔酱。”

二宫和也凑过去，下身顶顶他，谨慎地不让动作太大，连结的部分被缠裹得很紧，说不上痛，因为更痛的绝对是他压着的那个人。

想到这个更不想动，连一开始为什么要开始都想不通了，但相叶抓着他不肯让他退出来。

身躯稍稍动弹，就带来更新鲜的感受。

一定要说的话，是舒服的。

奇怪的舒服的感觉。

相叶雅纪眼圈都红了，小腹上下起伏着深深吸气吐气，挺立着的部位夹在他们两个人的肚子之间，不时被蹭着。

“不玩了。”

二宫抿抿嘴。

“诶？不可以。”

相叶雅纪大力摇头。

僵持了一会儿，二宫和也的手伸下去，握住了缓缓地动。

“Kazu。”

那人呼吸的热气打在他的脸上，那人撇撇嘴，想要往下望，被二宫用额头抵着额头摁回原位。

“真麻烦，那你不准哭。”

二宫和也低下头亲亲他的鼻尖。

“诶……”

“不准哭就是不准哭。”

他往里动了动，听见相叶在他耳边倒吸了一口气。

忽然就无法忍耐。

他的手盖在相叶的发顶，不让他被这反复的动作推着撞上墙壁。

“下一次就不痛了。”

他说。

然后他感觉到相叶雅纪的手臂环上了他的后背，抱了个严严实实。

“没关系哟。”

相叶说。

“就算下次也痛得要命，是你这家伙的话我会接受的。”

明明做着承受的那方，却突然表现出了成熟大气的男子汉气概，二宫和也忍不住笑了，他往前稍稍顶一下，相叶的声音就变了调。

“那你还真是不错啊，相叶氏。”

搂住了相叶的脖子，让他的头在自己的肩膀上好好靠着，那些不像话的喘息和温热粘稠的呼吸就此搁浅在他的颈侧，在高潮的那刻如同奶油糖霜在温暖的室内融化，沿着他肩背的曲线流淌开来，沾了二宫满身洗不掉的，相叶口味的甜蜜。

=

二宫和也难得地查了查天气。

他决定明天就是一个适合出海的好天。

去药店买了防止晕船的药，然后去码头检查了一下属于他的船的状况，得到了许多忠告和他唯一需要的那句“可以开”。在附近的拉面店买了拉面打包带走，提前关门的老板一边清洗着餐具一边同他闲聊，他半听不听地一概用微笑带过。

准备离开拉面店的时候他瞥见了熟悉面孔，他的邻居带着妻子女儿一起，似乎刚刚吃完晚饭决定结账离开。

看见他时愣了一秒，然后笑起来，因为溜肩，从不让孩子坐在自己的肩膀上的他的邻居，单手抱着小女孩，另只手握握他没拎着拉面外带的那只手。

正式得简直不像邻居碰面，二宫和也想，然而他也大致明白，这或许是因为他们的确作为邻居也很少碰面的缘故。

“翔桑今天什么班？”

他笑了笑，熟谂地发问。

“接下来是36小时班。”

他的邻居樱井翔抬手看看手表，露出一个医生常有的，无奈又温柔的苦笑。

“真辛苦啊。”

二宫由衷地感叹。

樱井翔的视线落在另一个口袋上。

“……哪里不舒服吗？”

盯着药店的标示，透明的袋子里透出药盒上面的文字，二宫和也迅速又不动声色地将袋子转了个方向，摆了摆手。

“稍微有点感冒，那么我先走啦，再见哟翔桑和翔桑太太，花子也拜拜。”

他一边走一边掏出手机。

“不不不，我可不是故意不接电话的，爱拔桑。”

“顺便啊，我打算明天出海。”

“地球没有毁灭，人鱼如果真的有的话，捉回来应该可以卖个好价钱。”

“对啊。”

二宫和也将电话拉远一点，在按下挂断键之前，他听见那头的相叶以他一贯的欢快嗓音说着。

“嘛……说的也是！”

二宫和也笑起来。

“真是个烂好人。”

干什么要附和到这种程度。

明明又不来。

=

“在交往哦。”

“当然了。”

“因为Nino最喜欢我了嘛。”

不记得从什么时候起相叶不再会问他喜欢和不喜欢的事情，而是进化到了直接给出答案。一边笑着一边抛出一个不像话的Wink，大半埋在围巾里的脸只留下眼睛露在外面，嘿嘿嘿的笑声模糊起来。

“我可没有这么说过。”

一开始还反驳一下，但是无论如何也没办法在相叶的手捉住他的手的时候觉得讨厌，他能吐槽相叶的一切行为，说他冒失说他不懂得适时的停下来，但却做不到吐槽相叶雅纪本身。

能说的是你这家伙不要给我努力过头。

而绝不是讨厌那个太拼命的相叶雅纪。

能说的是你啊给我好好打辅助你看看都是你害我死掉了。

但就算这样也没有真的很生气。

“Nino不是最喜欢我的吗。”

“……”

如果不是讨厌，那么就是喜欢。

反正，二宫和也做不到对相叶雅纪无所谓。

就算那个人是个麻烦，那也是他的麻烦，就好像一张上帝签发的支票，而他已经在背面好好地背过书，将相叶折叠好塞进了钱包。

在发觉他们到了大学还是室友的时候，说没有感觉到宿命是骗人的，能和一个人从国中到大学都形影不离，这样的体验只有极少数人才会有。

发生率低得跟奇迹差不多。

“Nino被子上面那是什么？Haru？”

相叶在上铺看他，很好奇地望着被套上面的棕黄色柴犬，然后手拉着床边的扶手一个前翻，落到二宫和也的床上。

二宫和也狠狠拍他头。

“好好爬梯子下来！”

相叶雅纪抱着他的被子翻了个身，愉快地仰面看他，眼白很少的双眼亮晶晶地，摊开手脚占领了二宫的床。

“说起来，Nino。”

他一边熟练地翻找出二宫的游戏机一边若无其事地笑了。

“我们到底为什么需要两张床啊。”

“说得也是啊。”

二宫于是也笑笑，躺过去，脑袋枕着相叶的臂弯，觉得有点硌，但还是没动。

“等下出去吃什么？”他问。

“拉面。”，相叶回答。

“烤肉。”，二宫拖长了声音。

“拉面。”

“烤肉。”

“拉面。”

“……拉面。”

“烤……喂！！”

在相叶扑过来之前二宫敏捷地躲开，他笑着看相叶，从那人睡得乱七八糟的头发，到身上皱巴巴的T恤，最后到他张开的嘴。

然后他熟练地拉住相叶的手。

“走吧，我们去吃爱拔酱最喜欢的拉面拉面，爱拔酱请客。”

“我最喜欢的不是拉面哦Nino。”

“好好，反正你请客。”

=

二宫和也睡了一整夜，特别安心，没有梦。

第二天他收拾齐整出了门，走到楼下才想起自己忘记顺手将昨晚的拉面盒子丢掉。

……会很难处理啊。

他叹口气，却也懒得再回去一趟。

打了相叶的电话，没有人接，这个时候，一般而言相叶都没有醒，于是二宫将手机塞回口袋，走到码头，望着风平浪静的大海。

船比平常少很多，铅灰色的云静静地悬在天上，二宫上了船，忙着解开缆绳的时候察觉到手机震动。

打开来看是大野智的来电。

“这个时候谁有空啊。”

绳子解开一半，又沉又不好抓握，完全不是接电话的时机，二宫将手机丢到甲板上，船被浪带着一颤，手机就滑到了很远的地方。

“啊……麻烦死了。”

他叹口气，决定先将船开出码头，再去考虑捡手机的事情。掉头开出去的时候码头上隐约有人来，隔得远了点，二宫听不清对方在说些甚么。

总之就这样开出去了，照着之前大野智说的方向，无穷无尽的灰蓝色的海面在他脚底，无穷无尽的铅灰色的云层在他头顶，二宫和也抓着舵，活动了一下酸痛的肩背。

“这样子人鱼甚么的根本不会有的吧，鲷鱼都不会有的。”

他去捡回了手机，大野智的来电还在顽固地闪着，一排未通话记录夸张得吓人，二宫看了一眼，感觉非常无奈。

“这样别人不就不能打进来了吗？干什么啊……”

只好接起来，酝酿着怒气，可那头的声音有点发抖，焦急得像是要哭。

“Nino？！”

“干什么啊大野先生。”

“你回来。”

“哈？”

“今天有台风啊，昨天开始就预报了吧，为什么要出海？你快点回来！”

二宫和也抬头看看天空。

又看看那灰蓝色的海面。

他最讨厌的大海。

他身处其上，感受到的只有渺小，只有无能为力。

二宫和也轻轻低下头笑了。

小巧的嘴唇，弯起来形成一个轻巧的，许多意味不言而喻的笑容。

“大野先生，我在找人鱼啊。”

他回答说。

“你不是说……”

他忽然感觉到风。

远处的海面，有细细的波澜，仿佛朝着他推过来，如渐起的线。

如渐起的山。

回过头，二宫和也看不到岸。

电话那头，大野智哑着嗓子不知道在说些什么，是彻彻底底地慌了神。

“我到了哦。”

二宫和也安静地说。

“拜拜。”

然后他挂断了电话，松开了舵，在船边坐了下来，手搭在栏杆上，低头望着海面。

望不尽的一片昏黑，什么也没有。

“不是说，那些被大海留下了的人，会变成人鱼的样子，回来见见他们过去的恋人吗？”

他弯下身去，用手指搅着海水。

“你在哪里，爱拔氏？”

他注视着近在咫尺的晃动的海面，越来越强的风让他坐不太稳，最后一次拿出手机，试图拨打那个号码，却因为狠狠的一个浪打过来而让手机飞了出去。

“还是这一次，你真的对我很生气？”

他的眉目垂下去，全身湿透了摔在甲板上，看起来很狼狈。

不远处掉落的手机忽然发出声音，他拨打了无数次的电话接通了，几次嘟嘟声之后，冒出那个人爽朗的沙哑声音。

“Yo-ho！这里是相叶雅纪，现在我不能接听您的电话，非常抱歉！生气了吗？嘛……说的也是，怎么会呢？总之，请给我留言，我会尽快回电！”

潮湿的水汽。

剧烈摇动的船。

相叶的声音消失了。

在那堵海浪形成的山峦在他头顶砸下的时候，二宫和也带着一点笑容闭上眼睛。

他或许也在哭。

=

他有一艘船是因为相叶觉得他们应该有一艘船。

“等不那么忙的时候就回老家，买一套海边的房子，再来一艘船，大家周末一起开烤肉派对，O酱也可以随时去钓鱼，听起来是不是很棒？”

“还行，只要能放下我所有的电脑。”

“不准对电视机的摆法有意见。”

“那个超级重要啊爱拔桑。”

公寓里的清晨，相叶将三明治推给二宫，顺手挑了一条领带。

“今天的颜色略奇妙。”

二宫看着就开始笑。

“我真的要戴这个？”

相叶咬着三明治里的生菜，声音含糊不清。

“这个不好吗？很好啦很好啦，我觉得Nino戴很好看。”

于是他就戴上，整理好了，抓起西装外套准备出门。

“Nino。”

“什么？”

“喜欢你。”

他回过头，看到也准备出门的相叶站起身，笑眯眯地看着他。

“……突、突然？”

二宫和也愣了一下，张口却什么也没能说出来。

“什么啊，这个表情。”

相叶笑得更夸张了，顶着一头毛茸茸小狮子一般的卷发，凑过来拍拍他的头顶。

很好，完全忘了昨天在床上是怎么被自己做得说不出话，恢复到直立状态就开始趁机欺负他的身高，二宫抓住他的手，毫不犹豫咬一口。

“好歹也对我说一次吧，虽然我知道，但是Ninomi说出来的感觉一定不一样吧。”

相叶说。

“最喜欢我了之类的。”

眨眨眼睛。

二宫瞪他一眼，想了想，抿抿嘴一脸不甘愿。

“这次要不你先回老家吧。”

他说。

“我出差完直接去找你。”

相叶想了想，“好像也可以，那我自己先去玩冲浪好了。”

笑容愈发灿烂，掺杂些许失落，二宫和也勉强自己装作没看到。

很快那人又打起精神。

“那等出差回来有没有二宫式表白可以听？”

“这个绝对没有，十分抱歉。”

“……喂！”

“我出门了——”

记忆里的最后一个关于活着的相叶雅纪的镜头，是他站在门边目送自己出门，大笑着弯下腰看着走楼梯的他，挥舞着手臂。

“一路顺风——”

“我会拍我出海的照片给你看的哟——”

=

海水很冷。

全身仿佛冰冻了起来。

和接到那通电话的时候一样。

不熟悉的低沉男声，带着歉意勉强地询问他的名字，他刚刚下了飞机头脑昏沉，总听不清楚对方说的话。

“什么？医院？什么医院？”

在一大串的信息里，只有一个名字很清晰。

非常抱歉，相叶。

抱歉什么？

相叶怎么了？

发生了什么？

之后的记忆都像是被过度曝光一般一片空白。

极度冰冷的房间，成排的柜子，漫长的，嘈杂的，无穷无尽的日夜。

被水泡过了的。却还可以辨认的房产证明。

留在岸上的，完好无损的手机。

“发生了意外……”

意外。

啊，原来是意外。

在意外发生之前，相叶买了一套房子。

靠海，甚至和这位给他打电话的急救医生是邻居。

急救医生卷发乱成了梳不开的团，站在他面前，眼圈青黑，神色困顿。

“二宫先生。”

“他还在那里的吧。”

他突然非常正常地对对方说话了，神色平淡，像是聊天气。

对方的眼神叫他看不懂。

二宫和也站起身，走出医院，过了一周，开着小卡车回来。

然后他买了一艘船。

等一个台风天。

=

“在海的远处，水是那么蓝，像最美丽的矢车菊花瓣，同时又是那么清，像最明亮的玻璃。然而它是很深很深，深得任何锚链都达不到底。要想从海底一直达到水面，必须有许多许多教堂尖塔一个接着一个地联起来才成。海底的人就住在这下面。”

“当风暴快要到来、人鱼们认为有些船只快要出事的时候，她们就浮到这些船的面前，唱起非常美丽的歌来，说是海底下是多么可爱，同时告诉这些水手不要害怕沉到海底；然而这些人却听不懂她们的歌词。他们以为这是巨风的声息。他们也想不到他们会在海底看到什么美好的东西，因为如果船沉了的话，上面的人也就淹死了，他们只有作为死人才能到达海王的宫殿，变得和她们一样。”

死对我来说，只是一道门槛。

如果跨过去，就可以对你说那句我总是没能说出来的话。

那就好了。

呐，相叶氏。

我不喜欢你。

如果只用喜欢来表达，也太轻松了。

当我发觉我将不会再见到你的时候。

我开始考虑死这件事情。

不是胡说。

你为什么这样看着我？

嘛，各种各样的幻觉。

我还没说完呢。

嘛嘛，就是爱情这回事了，你明不明白？

不要推我，笨蛋。

你要把我推到哪里去？

=

醒来的时候，医生坐在床头，抱着自己的小女儿，看着他。

他张开嘴，发现嗓子剧痛，哑得几乎说不出话。

“你……看到他……”

医生悲哀地摇摇头。

“没有他。”

他的表情像是想要说你为什么不清醒，但是又太过善良地说不出口。

犹豫再三，樱井翔轻轻吐字。

“这样的对话，我们上一回在医院见的时候，已经有过一次了。”

他怀里的小女孩不明所以，肉肉的小手抓着二宫的手指。

“外面有个很黑的叔叔在等哟。”

小女孩说，从她父亲的膝盖上面跳下来，跑去开了门。

大野智走进来，盯着二宫的样子，不知道是要拥抱他一下，还是要揍他。

二宫勉强地笑一笑。

“抱歉啊，Sato-pi。”

他说。

他记得大野智的原话，“人鱼们虽然是个玩笑，但是Nino，不要老是……呆在这里了，陆地也好海上也好。”

“你总要明白的，爱拔酱他……”

不在了。

相叶已经不在了啊。

“你看到人鱼了吗？”

大野智嘴角抖抖索索翘起来的样子像是要哭。

二宫和也沉默地望向窗外，没说话。

如果之前和大野智的谈话可以被他自己脑内置换成让他进行自我说服的句子，他不知道那失去意识之前包裹着他的温暖洋流还有那深水之中的漂亮眼睛，是否也只是他的幻觉。

“看到了。”

他回答说。

“人鱼说啊，以后见。”

二宫恢复之后出了院。

他们问他到底是怎么从大海上活着回来的。

那是个台风天啊。

他们说。

随意一个浪头，就能将你带到海底。

居然能够被冲回沙滩上，二宫先生真是有奇迹力量保护着。

他们这样说。

他们没有说的是在那样的台风天里你为什么要出海。

他们没有说的是，二宫先生你明明讨厌大海。

我也不知道呢。

二宫和也双手插在口袋里笑。

翘翘嘴角，苍白的肤色，就算被太阳晒过，也只是发一点点红。

大概啊，我是被海上的人鱼救了吧。

人鱼对我说啊，他太喜欢我，反而不那么想很快看到我呢。

在众人的大笑声里，二宫和也跟着笑了。

他没有留下什么阴影，也没有因此对海改观。

二宫和也依旧是个看海派，走在沙滩上，偶尔捉几只小螃蟹，带着它们回家，养在玻璃鱼缸里。

房间挺大的，摆了不少植物，樱井翔和大野智串门来得多了之后，开始出现各式各样的奇怪物品，他们开了烤肉派对，之后被二宫勒令清理好现场才准各自回家。

二宫开始考虑着是不是要收取场地使用费。

“我不知道原来这里望出去的风景这么好。”

有一次樱井翔对他说，他们各自拿着一罐啤酒在窗口站着，二宫点点头，嗯了一声。

渔港，市场，有些嘈杂，但是人来人往，温馨热闹，温暖的食物的气味，海的味道，清洗剂的味道，交织起来有种隐隐流动着的快乐。

“大概，这是那家伙眼睛里看到的风景吧。”

他终于提起相叶雅纪，竟然觉得恍惚，心底突然灌进了风。

樱井翔侧头看他一眼，垂下目光，轻轻笑了。

“他来签合约那天，我见过他一次。”

他生疏地念那个名字。

“相叶……雅纪。”

假装看不见二宫和也脸上的神情，樱井翔望向外面那一片平和的热闹。

“他过来，打量了一圈，还很开心地跟我打招呼，说请多关照，他已经觉得要将这里买下来。”

“我都没有见过这么快下决定的人，问他为什么这么喜欢这里。”

他低下头，想起那个高高瘦瘦的男人，揉乱了自己的头发，笑起来的时候眼角有深深的笑纹，开口说话的时候，像个小心翼翼准备着什么惊喜的少年人。

“不知道诶，我觉得Nino也会喜欢的，绝对会喜欢的，所以就算先决定了也没关系啦。”

“我们可是十几年都在一起哦。”

“我最喜欢他了，虽然他不说，我也知道他最喜欢我了。”

“啊抱歉抱歉，我好像说了太多，今后你见到他，一定要保密啊。”

“嘛，反正我也没答应过相叶君要保密就是了。”

樱井翔说完，并不侧头，安静地走开了。

二宫和也呼吸急促，很久很久没有说话。

泪流了满脸，他吸吸鼻子，闻到被太阳晒过的，青草的气息。

“不喜欢啊，笨蛋。”

你不在却能够轻易感受到你的地方。

到底哪里能够让我开心起来。

但是我会在这里的。

我们以后见。

“早安，樱井太太，早安花子酱。”

“没错哦，我今天也不打算出门。”

“开玩笑的，要工作了嘛。”

拿上外套，出门，路过那片铅灰色的，平静的大海。

稀薄的阳光罩着他，他闭一闭眼睛，继续往前走。

今天，二宫和也依旧住在他不喜欢的，靠海的地方。

Fin


End file.
